Journey Red
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ash and Red are brothers, their rival is Gary Oak. The three are the same age but Gary has always acted like he was superior to them. Join Ash and Red as they go on their journey together. Yaoi DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Human/Human

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Journey Red

Ash and Red are brothers, their rival is Gary Oak. The three are the same age but Gary has always acted like he was superior to them. Join Ash and Red as they go on their journey together. Yaoi

Chap 1 The Journey Begins

Ash has a brother named Red, both were named after their parents favorite element of Fire. While Red always was fascinated by Pokémon, Ash on the other hand seemed to be able to understand Pokémon and communicate with them. Since they were kids they had to deal with their rival Gary Green Oak, grandson to Samuel Oak. Being raised by a Pokémon professor gave Gary an advanced knowledge of Pokémon which he loomed over the brother's heads.

When the boys turned 17 it was time for them to choose their Pokémon. Thankfully their mom got them out of bed and to the lab right on time. The three boys were charged with a special task of finding and training Pokémon. Ash was excited because he wanted to make lots of new friends, Red wanted to complete the Pokedex for Oak, and Gary wanted to be the best trainer and his ego told him he was.

"Alright boys which Pokémon would you like?" Oak asked revealing the three Pokémon.

Red went up to Charmander, "I choose Charmander!" Red said, and accepted the ball and his Pokedex. Ash went up to Squirtle but Gary pushed him out of the way. "Sorry Ashy boy but Squirtle is mine!" Gary said claiming the ball for himself. Ash sighed and looked at Bulbasaur, he went over to the grass type and smiled at him. "Hey there buddy, let's work together." Bulbasaur jumped into Ash's arms happily.

"You fools don't know what you're getting yourselves into." Gary said with a smirk. "I'd battle you both now but fighting losers isn't worth my time, smell you later!" Gary ran off.

Red and Ash planned to prove Gary wrong and they set off on their journey. Unlike Red Ash let his Pokémon travel outside of their Pokeballs. They traveled together into Route 1.

The two battled two Pokémon at the same time. Red battled a Rattata and Ash battle Pidgey, the two weakened their opponents and they threw their Pokeballs. The balls sucked up the Pokémon. After a few jiggles the balls pinged signaling their capture. Pidgey was a great friend for Ash, and Red added Rattata's data to the Pokedex.

With both having two Pokémon they set up camp, and explored the route planning to meet at sunset. Ash didn't find another Pokémon he wanted to catch, so he focused on training his current team. Red captured a Pidgey and added his data to the Pokedex, he also found a Spearow and caught him, adding to the Pokedex.

The sun began to set and the boys returned to their camp. Their they found a little thief trying to steal their food, a Pikachu!

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 2 Catching Pikachu

Pikachu growled at them, they used their Pokedex and added the Pokémon to the list. "Alright I'm gonna catch him." Red shouted grabbing a Poke Ball.

"No way you got 4 Pokémon, this one is mine!"

"Alright little bro I suppose it's fair. Just don't screw up!"

"Thanks big bro." He said sarcastically. "Bulbasaur I choose you!" The grass Pokémon came out and he growled at Pikachu.

Bulbasaur – Overgrow – Boosts the power of grass type moves in a pinch.

Tackle

Poison Powder

Vine Whip

Sleep Powder

Bulbasaur used Vine Whip and struck Pikachu. The Pokémon growled, and tried to run away. "Oh no you don't you thief! Get him Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur rushed and struck Pikachu with his Tackle.

His cheeks sparked, and he fired a Thundershock, it hit but didn't cause to much damage. "Okay time to wrap this up use Sleep Powder!" Bulbasaur attacked spraying a blue powder, Pikachu got caught up in the spores and he fell asleep. "Alright Poke Ball go!" He let loose the ball and it sucked up the electric type. The ball jiggled and then it snapped closed. "Yay I caught Pikachu!"

"You did a good job little bro, but why didn't you use Poison Powder?"

"Well cause, I didn't have any antidotes I can wake him up naturally." He called Pikachu out and the little guy was sleeping. Ash nudged him awake, and Pikachu was very surprised. "Hey there Pikachu, I'm your new trainer Ash. Let's be friends."

Bulbasaur came over and spoke to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and used his tail to shake Ash's hand. "Alright let's go return." A beam fired from the ball, and Pikachu dodged it. "Huh?" He tried again and again but Pikachu just didn't want to go back in his ball.

"How strange?" Red said, and Ash thought for a moment.

"You don't like being in your ball do you?" Pikachu shook his head. "Okay you don't have to stay in there, what about you Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur nuzzled his leg. "Okay you both don't have to stay in there." He called out his Pidgey. "What about you?" Pidgey flew on top of his head and chirped. "Ok we can all hang out like this I don't mind."

"That's a weird thing Ash? You better be careful!" Red said.

"I will." He brought out his Pokedex, and he looked up the data on his team.

Pikachu – Lightningrod – Lightning moves are drawn to this Pokémon and no damage is taken, It boosts the Pokémon's sp. atk stats.

Growl

Thunder Shock

Thunder Wave

Quick Attack

Pidgey – Keen Eye – Accuracy cannot be lowered, It ignores evasive boosts.

Tackle

Sand Attack

Gust

Quick Attack

"Don't you wanna learn your Pokémon's moves?"

"Why I have no interest in battle?" He looked through his Pokedex. "My goal is to gather all the Pokémon data, and fill up the Pokedex." He did a scan and learned where he could find a Pikachu of his own. "Come on Ash, let's get going."

"Come on Red, it's late and I'm hungry."

"Jeez your such a kid!" Red's stomach suddenly growled, he blushed and Ash laughed.

"Who's the kid here?"

"Shut it show your brother some respect!" He looked at the Pikachu on his shoulder. "Hey it was your Pikachu who stole our food so as his trainer go get us some food."

"You suck!" He stuck his tongue out, but he was hungry. "Alright let's go guys."

Pidgey flew out and gathered some berries, while Bulbasaur got a huge leaf and used it to collect fruits. Pikachu went over by the river with Ash and they caught some fish, the edible kind. Ash reeled them in and Pikachu stunned them with his thunder wave. (Ash has a non poke rod so it is only good for catching normal fish.)

"Thanks for the help buddy." They returned to camp with their bounty and Red used Charmander's ember attack to build a fire, they cooked the fish and ate the fruits.

"Get some sleep Ash, we need to get going bright and early."

"Okay!" Red went to sleep but Ash couldn't. He had his Pokémon by his side and he was starring up at the stars, he stayed up all night looking at the stars until the sun rose. In the morning light Ash and his Pokémon gasped as they saw a huge bird Pokémon glowing in a gold light fly over head. "Who's that Pokémon?" Ash flipped out dexter, and scanned it.

"Pokémon unknown!"

"Wow an unknown Pokémon?" Ash took a picture of it using dexter and saved it to memory. "Who knows how many Pokémon are really out there I can't wait to meet them all." His Pokémon cheered with him.

The boys set off for Viridian City. When they arrived they crossed paths with Gary!

To be continued

Preview Rival's Battle

After some smack talk from Gary, Red tries to battle him and loses, but Ash shows his stuff and is able to beat him. This battle is observed by the Pewter City gym leader Brock, who gives Red and Ash some advice.

End Preview


End file.
